Ikue Dōgami
Ikue Dogami (''堂上 幾絵 ''Dōgami Ikue)'' ''is a supporting character of Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spinoff manga for the upcoming Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Ikue is a member of Future Foundation and is part of the 6th Division’s Special Case Bureau. She works as one of the Special Case Bureau's Section Chiefs. Appearance Ikue is a slender woman who always has a serious and professional look to her. She has black hair which she keeps held up in a bun using hair pins. She wears glasses and dresses in a black jacket and white dress shirt. Personality Ikue's serious personality and stern look has earned her the nickname "Hairpin Demon". She is shown to be very professional and aware of the graphic and disturbing nature of her job, but also believes that solving these crimes provides hope to the world. History Prior to the Tragedy According to Misaki Asano, Chief Dogami used to be an armed officer, which earned her nickname "The Hairpin Demon". Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 1 - Murder for Murder Ikue meets with Misaki, a new recruit to the division, whom she believes isn't up to the task of being apart of an agency involved in such brutal crimes. Misaki assures Chief Dogami that she is prepared for the murders. Chief Dogami informs Misaki that her predecessor died within three days and that she hopes Misaki survives longer. Upon Misaki finding Takumi hiding, Chief Dogami decides to partner the two up and she gives them their first mission: ensure that Momomichi Ito is safe. Chapter 2 - Symbiotic Hospital Chief Dogami first appears after Takumi appears holding Mekuru Katsuragi, she explains to Misaki that Takumi and Mekuru have a close relationship. She then gives the two another mission: investigate the murders occurring at Ongou Hospital. Chief Dogami is later shown investigating the murder of Hana Niyama, and upon Takumi showing up, Chief Dogami explains that she can't find information on Rei Shimizu, a suspect for the case. After Takumi talks about Rei, Chief Dogami notices that Misaki and Meruku are missing, and wonders where they could have gone. Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Takumi is one of Ikue's investigators. She knows many things about him others don't, and keeps many secrets about him. She is aware of his past, and states he cares about murders more than any of her employees. Misaki Asano Misaki is one of Ikue's investigators. Ikue seems to show slight concern for her as shown by the fact that Ikue worries the murders they solve would be too brutal for her. The two seem to get along well. Mekuru Katsuragi Mekuru is one of Ikue's investigators. Ikue seems to recognize Mekuru's talent and is not phased by it, she appears to know that Mekuru and Takumi have a relationship closer than co-workers. Quotes * "As you were informed. Here at the Special Incidents Investigation Department...We are in charge of incidents deemed too abnormal or bizarre. Specifically mass murder...Jigsaw murder...Lust murder...cannibalism etc. Simply put, we specialize in gore." Trivia * The kanji for Ikue's last name (堂上) can translate as "Hall Above" - possible referencing her job description being higher up then her investigators. Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Future Foundation